Schwenk's Revenge
by Leanna68
Summary: picks up from souls unite chapter 18
1. Chapter 1

Schwenk's Revenge

Chapter 1

By Leanna

"You two wait outside," Panthro said calmly.

"What...are you nuts," Myra said, "she'll shoot you the second you move".

"She won't shoot me," Panthro said calmly watching the lioness, "Go...now".

Reluctantly the two women left, "Raven," Panthro said calmly, "We're alone...put the gun down...you know I would never hurt you," He said taking a step forward.

"Stay where you are...Please," she said as her hand trembled slightly.

The panther kept moving forward until the barrel of the gun pressed against his bare chest, "its ok," he said quietly and reached up and gently touched the lioness's cheek with his fingertips. The lioness just looked at him as he dropped his hand from her cheek and put it over the gun. His gaze never left hers as he took the gun from her hand.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she flung her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly; he closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around her, taking in her scent, feeling the softness of her long ebony mane and the warmth of her body, "Lea...What's happened to you," he asked quietly, "why did you run".

For a moment the Lioness's eye turned back to their normal Emerald color, "Pan," she whispered and hugged him just a bit tighter feeling his flesh against her cheek.

"Lea," Panthro said putting his hand under her chin tipping her head so she was looking at him, "What's going on...what's happened," He asked, "You said Schwenk saved you...how did that happen?"

The lioness froze, a chill ran down her spine, Schwenk was close by, "No," she said letting go and backing away, "you have to go".

"What...I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Panthro said as the lioness stepped away from him.

"Please for your own safety ...Go...take Cheetara and Myra and go home," She said.

"Anna," Panthro said worried, "Please tell me what's going on".

The instant that name passed his lip's the lioness's eyes turned jet black, "I tried to warn you...but you wouldn't listen," she growled and leapt in the air and spun, delivering a round house kick to the unsuspecting Panther's head.

Panthro stumbled backwards, the cane he had in his hand went flying landing with a clatter on the wooden floor a few feet away. His hand clutched the door frame catching himself from falling. The two women outside heard the commotion and burst inside, "Lea," Cheetara called, "what are you doing".

"You came to play too," Raven smirked spinning around and facing the two women.

"Watch out," Panthro said putting his weight on his good leg, "it's not Lea".

Cheetara looked at Myra and took the Bo staff off her cuff; the tigress nodded and readied her weapon.

"Now this is hardly a fair fight," Schwenk said suddenly appearing, "Three against one...here pet...this might even the odds a bit more," He smirked as the lioness's Kamas appeared in her hands.

"You," Panthro growled, "How in the hell did…"

"Aww poor confused kitty," Schwenk smiled, "Yes...I'm very much alive...thanks to your mate...or should I say my new pet".

"Son of a…" Panthro growled and took out his nun chucks.

Raven growled and stepped in front of the panther, "wanna play blue man," She smirked and readied her Kamas.

"I'm not going to fight you," Panthro said.

"Aww too bad, but it will make killing you that much easier," Raven said taking a swing at Panthro's head.

"Raven...stop it," Panthro said blocking her weapon with the chain of his nun chucks.

Cheetara and Myra moved to help Panthro contain the lioness, "Not so fast ladies," Schwenk said, with a flick of his wrist the two she cats went flying backwards a invisible force pinned them against the wall, "Leave them to their lovers spat...by the way Panther...she won't stop until she's killed you".

Lion-O and Tygra were still sitting on the Lair's front steps when the Sword of Omens came to life and growled, "What now," Lion-O said removing the Sword of the Claw Shield on his thigh and held it up in front of his eyes, "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight," he commanded, the cross bars curled, "By Jaga," the lion gasped.

"What's going on Lion-O?" Tygra asked.

"We got trouble...big trouble," Lion-O said as the sword showed him the fight between the panther and lioness then Cheetara and Myra pinned against the wall by Schwenk. "We have to go...now," he said jumping up and running to the hanger.

"Lion-O," Tygra said as he jumped on the ThunderClaw, "what's wrong".

"It's Schwenk," Lion-O said starting up the HoverCat, "He's alive and has Myra and Cheetara pinned down".

"What," Tygra replied surprised.

"That's not the only thing," Lion-O said as they both lifted off and headed towards the cabin, "Leanna is fighting Panthro... She's trying to kill him".

"If we don't get there she may succeed...You know yourself Lion-O... Panthro won't do anything to hurt her," Tygra nodded.

"I know," Lion-O said in a worried tone.

"Magnificent isn't she," Schwenk smirked watching the lioness fight, "I have to say Panther...you taught her well...maybe a bit too well," He laughed.

"Shut up," Panthro growled and dodged another strike from the lioness.

"Come on big boy," Raven smirked, "You can do better than that," she said bringing her right Kama down, Panthro brought up his red nun chuck to block the weapon, the blade sliced though it like a hot knife through butter.

"Oops...did I do that," Raven winked. Panthro narrowed his eyes...now he was getting mad.

The Lioness knew she could never match his strength or skills, but she was good enough she could hold her own against him for a short period of time. Manoeuvring the blue nun chuck to his right hand, Panthro got into position to release the gas hidden within. Knowing exactly what he was up too, Raven leapt backwards and tried to kick the weapon from his hand. Panthro smirked, this was what he wanted her to do and as her foot came up he quickly grabbed her ankle, the lioness landed on the floor on her backside.

Raven looked at him and growled and sat up and struck out with her sharp claws, Panthro quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides and holding her tight against his chest in a bear hug, "now...are you going to stop this," he asked.

"Let me see," she smirked and quickly drew back her head and brought it forward smashing her forehead against the Panther's nose, "Does that answer your question?"

Panthro cringed and let go, bringing his hand up to his bloody nose, Raven dropped to the floor and reached for her weapons.

"Why are you making her do this?" Cheetara asked trying to break the hold Schwenk had on her and the tigress.

"Because it's fun," He smirked then cocked his head to one side, "looks like we have company coming...Raven quit fooling around and kill him already".

"Don't tell me what to do," Raven hissed at him and grabbed her weapons.

Schwenk was about to say something when a bolt of energy came through the open doorway hitting him square in the chest knocking him to the floor, "Bugger," he wheezed rubbing his chest, "damn cats".

"Lion-O," Cheetara smiled as the lion and tiger came running through the door.

"You two alright?" Lion-O asked as he kept the sword of omens pointed at Schwenk.

"We're ok," Myra said as they dropped to the floor.

Schwenk caught his breath and slowly moved; he put his hand on the wood floor and started to stand.

"Don't you move!" Lion-O ordered, the sword growled a warning at the human.

"Hey chill out," Schwenk said rising his hand, The ThunderCats had no idea the power that he had. The human quickly glanced at Raven and slightly nodded his head.

Raven stood and slowly walked towards the ThunderCat lord swaying her hips slightly, the heel of her boots clicking on the wood floor with each step, "Lion-O," She said hooking her Kama's at her hips, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting".

The lion looked at her confused for a moment, "Leanna," He said, "You alright?"

"Oh...I'm just fine," She smiled and stopped in front of the lion, "such a big handsome cat," she said almost with a purr as she reached out and lightly ran her finger tips over his right forearm.

Lion-O gulped uncomfortably and looked at her, she took his free hand and held it up, placing her palm against his, her ivory markings matching his own, her other hand traveled up over his broad chest to his neck, she wound her fingers through his scarlet mane, she growled and tugged his head back and lightly bit his collar bone then pulled his head down towards her, "The name is Raven," she purred in his ear.

"She's quite the little minx," Schwenk smirked and turned and winked at the Panther.

The panther scowled, "RAVEN!!" He snapped and hobbled towards her, the lioness looked at Lion-O, "looks like blue man wants to play," she smirked and backed away from the perplexed lion. "Wow," Lion-o said quietly shaking his head and watched as the lioness sauntered towards the panther.

"Aww what's the matter blue man...in a hurry to die," She winked stopping in front of him.

Panthro stopped and left his arms at his sides, "If you wish to kill me _l'amore della sua vita..._then go ahead," he said staring into her black eyes, "I won't stop you".

"What does that mean," Myra whispered to Tygra.

"Love of my life," Tygra said watching he hoped Panthro could get through to her; he may be the only one who could. The tiger had his whip ready just in case things went bad quickly.

"KILL HIM!!" Schwenk bellowed and started to stand.

"I said don't move," Lion-O said and fired another bolt of energy at the human, this time Schwenk was ready, he put his hand up, the bolt of energy bounce harmlessly off an invisible barrier. Lion-O deflected the shot with the sword as it came sailing back at him. Tygra quickly unfurled his whip and sent it towards the human with a flick of his wrist, Schwenk smirked and caught the end of the whip with his hand, "Surprise," he smiled and with his other hand send a bolt of energy at the tiger catching him in the chest and sending him backwards.

"Tygra," Myra half shouted and glared at Schwenk, "you'll pay for that," she said as the power flowed from her body to her staff.

"Oh you want to play too miss stripes," Schwenk smirked and sent a bolt of energy at her, in a flash Cheetara was in front of Myra, she managed to deflect the bolt with the spinning of her bo staff.

"You people are really starting to get on my nerves," Schwenk scowled, the humans eyes started to glow, he raised his hands and smirked as the four ThunderCats froze and rose in the air. "Come on Raven quit playing games and just kill him".

"I think your losing your touch, Schwenk," Panthro said as he kept his gaze on his mate, "she doesn't want to kill me...she has no reason to".

Raven smiled at the panther and slowly ran her hands up over his broad chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing one hand on the back of his head, she drew his head down and kissed him passionately.

Schwenk's eyes narrowed in anger, "Traitorest bitch," he grumbled, then slowly smile as he seen the lioness move her right hand down the panther's arm then to her hip.

Oblivious to what the lioness was up to, Panthro was distracted beyond reasoning as Raven's soft tongue invade his mouth with brutal softness, it wasn't until he felt the cold steel of the titanium blade of her Kama against his throat that he came back to his senses, his eyes snapped open, "Move and I will slice your throat open," Raven said pressing the blade against his jugular vein.

"Even if you kill me...our Souls are bound together for all eternity," Panthro said quietly not moving a muscle, "Remember... the blood stone".

"That's just some story," Raven snorted not phased.

"Which you believe...you felt the bond, Lea...you know it's true," Panthro said, "and what of our child...one that is bound and determined to come into this world despite the odds he's had to fight against".

"Raven...just kill him," Schwenk ordered hearing enough of the panther's babbling.

"Don't listen to Schwenk," Lion-o said, "Listen to your heart...it knows what's right".

"Ok...I've had enough of you," Schwenk said and slowly closed his hand, Lion-O gasped as an invisible vice locked around his throat cutting off his air supply, "Raven," Schwenk said as his eyes turned black, "kill him...NOW!!"

Raven gazed into the panther's amber eyes, "I...I can't," she said as her hand and voice trembled slightly.

Schwenk walked up behind the lioness and grabbed a fist full of her thick hair, "You owe me," He sneered pulling her head back sharply, "now you will pay for disobeying me". Schwenk grasped the lioness by the throat with incredible strength, lifting her clear off the floor.

Panthro's eyes narrowed in anger "Release her," He growled and drew back his fist to Punch Schwenk in the back of the head. Schwenk's head snapped around, in a flash Panthro was tossed across the room landing with a loud thud against the wall.

"NOOO!!" Raven hoarsely cried as the panther slumped to the floor, she desperately clawed at the humans hand, Schwenk snarled and squeezed tighter, "you had so much potential," Schwenk said with a touch of regret in his voice, "join your lover," He sneered and slammed the lioness hard against the wall, Raven crumpled to the floor in a heap beside her mate.

Schwenk threw back his head and opened his arms and screamed a long horse cry of rage, the entire cabin started to shake, Lion-O and the others struggled to free themselves, "Goodbye ThunderCats," Schwenk said as he began to float in the air, his long dark hair fluttering around his head as his power increased, the doors and windows of the cabin slammed shut keeping the ThunderCats trapped inside. A loud powerful explosion ripped through the cabin, levelling the building and surrounding trees. Schwenk looked down at the devastation and laughed evilly, there was nothing left of the cabin but a smouldering pile of wood and brick. Pleased with his work the human vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Schwenk's revenge

Chapter 2

By Leanna

The cabin was now nothing more than a broken smoking pile of timber; thick black smoke filled the air that could be seen for miles. In the nearby kingdom of the warrior maidens, Queen Willa Immediately sent out a patrol to investigate since the cabin was inside their treetop home, if there was a fire she didn't want it spread.

It wasn't long before the patrol arrived at the scene, the warrior women were relieved that there was no large fire, just smoldering timber. They looked around the debris to see if anyone had been inside. As they carefully picked their way through the rumble one of the women shouted as a strong hand suddenly grasped her ankle, the warrior woman looked down as saw a pale hand, she called to her sisters," Someone's alive...come help me". Two of the women came over to help their sister, "It's the ThunderCat, Tygra," the warrior woman said as the debris was pulled away to reveal a striped arm attached to the hand, they quickly uncover the tiger.

"He's alive but injured," the warrior Kayla said checking the tiger over.

Tygra groaned and opened his eyes, "the others...where are the others?" he asked slowly sitting up.

"There are more?" Kayla asked.

"Yes," Tygra nodded as the warrior women helped him to his feet, he stood and looked around, "We have to find the others".

As they dug through the broken timbers the tiger thought he heard a faint moan, he motioned to the two warrior women to help, the three quickly moved the debris aside to reveal a slender hand. "Myra," Tygra gasped and quickly finished unearthing the tigress. Tygra quickly checked the woman over, finding no major injuries; he breathed a sigh of relief. "Myra, talk to me," Tygra said running the back of his fingers over her soft cheek. The tigress slowly opened her amber eyes, "how are you feeling? "The concerned tiger asked.

"I think I'm ok," Myra said slowly sitting up, "where is everyone?"

"We're still looking," one of the warrior women spoke up.

"Over here"

Both tigers ran over, "it's Lion-O, hurry," Tygra said hurriedly removing plaster and wood from off the Thundercat leader.

"Is he alright?" Myra asked as her and Tygra crouched down beside the lion's side.

The lion's eyes snapped open, "am I still in one piece?" he asked groggily.

"You seem to be," Tygra smirked and helped him sit up.

"Wow," Lion-O said looking around at the devastation, "where's Cheetara?"

"Over here," the cheetah said pushing debris out of the way; the cheetah had landed inside the brick fireplace.

"You ok?" Tygra asked.

"I'm fine," Cheetara answered as she brushed the soot and dirt from her clothing.

Lion-O went to move and flinched," Umm Tygra, I seem to have a problem".

"Oh?"

"Seems my shoulder is dislocated," Lion-o said pointing to his arm that hung at an odd angle.

"Ok," Tygra nodded, "Cheetara, Myra, I'll need your help".

The two she-cats nodded, "ok, you guys brace him...Lion-O, this is going to hurt," Tygra said grabbing the lion's arm.

Lion-O nodded and gritted his teeth, in one swift movement, Tygra twisted and pulled the lion's arm, Lion-O yelp as his shoulder popped back in place, "it's going to be sore for a while," Tygra said feeling the shoulder to make sure it was in proper alignment.

"And it would have to be my sword arm too," Lion-O said rolling his eyes.

"You'll be ok," Cheetara said softly planting a kiss on the lion cheek.

"We have to find Panthro and Leanna," Myra said looking around.

The group made their way over to the other side of the destroyed cabin where they seen the two fall. Tygra looked as a pile of debris in the corner started to move, "over here".

"Panthro, you alright?" Lion-O asked as the panther shoved a large beam out of his way.

"Only my pride is wounded," The panther answered slowly moving.

"Is your leg ok?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, it's fine…now help me," he said moving debris off the unconscious lioness beside him; the panther had taken most of the impact from the falling rubble on his strong back. He had managed to pull the lioness close to his body and used himself as a shield protecting her from the blast and debris at the last second.

After clearing the debris Tygra quickly checked Leanna over, "nothing's broken, we better get her back to the lair," he nodded

Panthro nodded and got to his feet and gently picked up his mate.

"Well Panthro, the tanks still in one piece," Myra smirked knowing how the big cat treated his metal baby.

"Thank Jaga," Panthro said and handed the unconscious lioness over to Tygra then hopped in the back. The tiger handed the lioness over and Panthro carefully laid her across the seats.

After Myra settled in the back of the tank with Leanna and Cheetara went up front with Panthro, Lion-O and Tygra jumped on the hovercat and thunderclaw, Lion-O thanked the warrior maidens for their help and headed back home.

After arriving home Panthro carried his mate to the lair's med bay, he paced the room as Tygra checked her over, "you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Myra smirked.

"Huh?...oh," he said realizing what he was doing, "sorry".

"No need to apologize," Myra said patting his arm and looked up as Tygra waved them over.

"Before you ask, she's ok," Tygra nodded, "You saved her by shielding her from the blast".

"And the cub," Panthro asked.

"I was just about to do a sonogram and I figured you'd want to see too," Tygra smiled.

"Damn right," Panthro grinned and went in where Leanna was, when he walked over to the side of the bed the lioness was in he smiled broadly when he seen she was awake.

"Hi Beautiful, You feeling ok," he asked sitting in the chair beside the bed and taking her hand.

"Just one hell of a headache," she nodded, "Tygra told me you used yourself as a shield".

"That I did, I wasn't about to let anything happen to you," he smiled brushing her cheek with his free hand.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed," she snorted.

"I'd willingly give my life for you in a heart beat," he said.

"Softy," she smirked and patted his cheek.

"Shhhh…don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep," the panther winked and kissed her.

"Your secret's safe with me love," she smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tygra smirked, "Myra is bringing the sonogram over".

"Well tell her to hurry up," Panthro said.

"Careful…I'll toss you out of here," Tygra said.

"Rrrright…you and whose army," Panthro snorted.

"Hush panther," Myra said trying to sound serious as she wheeled over the machine Tygra was going to use, "this is something special".

Tygra smirked and got the machine ready," this will be a bit chilly," he said putting gel on the lioness's stomach, "I want to have a look first," he said and put the hand held probe on Leanna's stomach, with the help of the gel he glided the probe over her uterus . Panthro sat patiently not realizing he was holding his breath until he seen the expression on the tigers face, "what?" The panther asked concerned.

"Myra, look at this," Tygra said pointing to the screen, "oh my," the tigress smirked.

"Damn it, Tygra," Panthro growled, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Tygra smiled.

"Ok, I'm about three seconds away from inflicting a whole world of hurt on you if you don't tell me what's going on," Panthro barked.

The tiger smiled and turned on the speaker, the sound of a very fast heart beat filled the room, "is that," Panthro grinned.

"Yup sure is. That's your babies' heart beat," Tygra smiled.

"Wait," Leanna said, "why does it sound so strange, it sounds almost like an echo".

"Either one of you have twins in your family," Myra asked with a grin.

"No," Leanna answered.

"My father was a twin," Panthro said confused.

"That explains it," Tygra nodded.

"Explains what?"

"No," Leanna chuckled knowing what the tiger was getting at.

"Afraid so," Tygra smiled, "Panthro…your going to be the proud father of twins"

"Really," the panther's eyes lit up.

"Yes really…see for yourself," Tygra nodded and turned the screen so the couple could see for their selves. Panthro got up from the chair and sat on the side of the bed to get a closer look.

"See here," Tygra said pointing to the screen, "this is one," he said circling one shape with his finger tip, "and here's the other," he said pointing out the other one beside the first one.

"Holey Thundera," the panther said flabbergasted.

"Their a good size too, I'd say about 12 weeks," Tygra replied.

Panthro plopped heavily back down in the chair, "Twins" was all he could say.

"So have you been feeling sick at all," Tygra asked handing the lioness a tissue to wipe away the gel.

"No…a bit tired, but I really haven't had time to be sick," she smirked, "life has sort of gotten in the way of that".

"Well I want you to take it easy from now on...which means you are on leave," Tygra nodded.

"On leave. Are you kidding? With Schwenk running around," Leanna said sitting up.

"Tygra's, right Lea," Panthro said, "It's too dangerous for you".

"How come it wasn't dangerous a week ago?" the lioness snapped.

"Seeing them has made it me realize this is for real," Panthro said pointing to the frozen image on the screen, "I won't allow you to put your life or our children's lives in danger," the panther scowled.

"Lion-O and Pumyra will back me up," Tygra nodded, "Lea, Carrying twins comes with risks".

The lioness looked at the two males and scowled, then looked at Myra for help.

"Sorry, I'm with these guys," the tigress nodded.

"I will lock you in our bedchamber if I have too," Panthro stated seriously.

"You wouldn't dare," Leanna growled.

Panthro just looked at her and cocked a brow, giving her the "care to test me" look.

"Fine…. I'll sit around on my butt and get fat," Leanna sighed, "happy now".

"Yes," Panthro smirked and kissed her forehead.

"You can still do light duties," Tygra nodded, But nothing strenuous".

"So I'll be spending a lot of time in the control room babysitting the monitors," Leanna said.

"Pretty much," Tygra nodded.

"What about Schwenk?" Leanna asked, "We don't know where he is and I have the feeling he'll be back".

"You let us worry about that," Panthro said.

Myra slightly chuckled, she seen the look the panther had in his eyes, he was now going to be even more protect of his mate now, she just hoped he wouldn't drive the poor woman insane. "Come on, Lea, Let's go down to the kitchen and get you and those babies some food," Myra said, taking the lioness's arm and quickly getting her out of the med bay.

Panthro went to get up, "and where do you think your going? " Tygra asked.

"Down to the kitchen," Panthro said cocking a brow.

"Not until I check your leg," Tygra said pointing to the bed.

"I said it was fine," the panther scowled and sat down.

"You let me be the judge of that," Tygra nodded.

As the tiger looked over Panthro's leg, the panther looked back at the sonogram, staring at the frozen image on the screen; a broad grin crossed his face, "so can you tell what they are".

"Yes…but do you really want to know," Tygra smirked, "sometimes surprises are a good thing".

"I'm getting too old for surprises," Panthro snorted and flinched as the tiger pressed on his leg, "OW!...damn it Tygra".

"sorry," The tiger said, "well no more damage was done to your leg….so I'm giving you the same advice…take it easy for a while longer, your leg is healing up nicely and I know you don't want to injure it again, but you can start doing some light work around the hanger, and that means no giving the Thundertank a complete overhaul".

"I know, I know," Panthro grumbled and stood. Just then Lion-O walked in, "ah there, you have someone else to torture".

"Where's Leanna? I need to ask her some questions about Schwenk," Lion-o asked.

"Myra took her down to the kitchen," Tygra answered, "I think you should wait a while before questioning her".

"Why, she's alright isn't she?" Lion-O asked concerned.

"Oh...she's fine, just got a good bump on the head, she just needs to rest," Tygra nodded.

"ok then , maybe I'll catch up with her later this evening," Lion-O said and happened to notice the sonogram machine sitting by the bed, he looked at the screen, "is that what I think it is," he smiled.

"Sure is," Panthro smiled, "and get this…its twins," he grinned proudly.

"Twins…wow…well congratulations…I think, "Lion-O said running his hand through his scarlet mane.

"What do you mean, you think?" Panthro asked his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Twins…I mean I don't know if we can handle two of you running around….Leanna's stubbornness and your temper mixed," Lion-O teased, "good thing your already bald, or you'd be tearing out your hair".

"Hey if we can survive you, we can survive anyone," Panthro smirked.

"I wasn't that bad now," Lion-O protested.

"Umm rrrright," Panthro chuckled, "we know better don't we Tygra".

The tiger just chuckled. Lion-O looked at his two friends and snorted. "OK guys, let's go down to the kitchen and eat," Tygra winked. The three men left the med bay and headed down to the kitchen.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Schwenk's revenge

Schwenk's revenge

Chapter 3

By Leanna

Later that evening after everyone finished dinner the ThunderCat's left the dining room. Panthro went to the control room; he had offered to take over Lion-O's shift so the lion could rest his shoulder, but that wasn't the only reason.

As he ran scans his mind wandered back to what happened inside that cabin, and how close he came to having his throat sliced opened, he was thankful Schwenk's influence over his mate wasn't as strong as the human thought. But it also made him wonder what kind of influence he really did have over her and what happened during the time she was with him.

He shook his head and quickly dismissed the doubt that crept into him mind. It had been a very long time since he cared that much about some one, he always swore he's never get involved with anyone again, loosing them hurt to badly, it had taken him a lot of years to get over losing his first love, a leopardess named Amria, she was sweet and kind to everyone, and he loved her deeply, he met her when he went to collage to study engineering at the age of 18, the first time he seen her , she had her nose stuck in a book, all he could see was the top of her head and her mousy brown hair as she walked down the hall towards him .

It was his first day at the university and he was hopelessly lost, she had been the only one coming down the hall at the time, he had stopped her and asked for directions. When she raised her head from the book, he has seen she was quite attractive; she had dark amber eyes and a small nose. She looked at him and smiled and told him when he could find his classroom. He thanked her and walked off.

The next day he seen her again sitting alone at a table and as usual her face was stuck in a book, being a curious cat, he wanted to know what she was reading that was so interesting. The panther took a deep breath and walked over to her table. "May I sit with you," He asked nervously.

"Sure, go ahead," she said without looking up from her book.

"What ya reading," Panthro asked looking at the book, it was obviously well read, the cover was worn and the lettering was faded.

"Physic's," she answered finally looking at him. "Most find it boring. ...But I think it's quite interesting, so I take it you found your classroom ok".

"Yes, thanks for directing me to the right place," Panthro smiled, "the names Panthro".

"Amria," she nodded.

The two spend the rest of the afternoon talking about the courses they were taking, as time when on the two grew very close. One afternoon as they walked along the city streets Panthro looked at her and said, "one of these days, I'm going to be working there," he said pointing to a large building sitting on top of the hill, which looked over the whole city.

"You want to become a ThunderCat," Amria asked looking at the stone cat, the head sweeping side to side looking over the city for any danger, keeping the residents of the city safe.

"Yes…we'd have a good life if I became one, we wouldn't have to worry about anything, it will be a year before I can try out though," Panthro smiled putting his arm around her, in his mind he had their future already planned out. That same evening he asked her to marry him and the leopardess gleefully accepted.

He was unaware that two weeks later the love of his life would be killed in a mutant attack upon the city. When the mutants attacked, his first though was to find her and make sure she was safe, it was the weekend and he knew she'd be working in her father's shop, he ran down the street as the mutants weapons fire exploded around him, he didn't care he had to get to Amria, by the time he reached the street the shop was on, the city was under heavy fire, he spotted the ThunderCat's and thunder guards fighting the mutants.

He ran into the shop and found Amria hiding behind the counter, he quickly grabbed her and started back out the door, as they ran down an alley they were cornered by two reptilian mutants, the panther quick placed Amria behind him to protect her and looked at the two mutants and growled a warning. The two mutants looked at him and laughed and readied their weapons, the fight was over as quickly as it started, Panthro wasn't a skilled fighter or as strong as he was now, the two mutants quickly over powered him, when Amria tried to help him, one of the reptiles shot her square in the chest at point blank range killing her instantly. That was the day his life would change forever, three months later he walked to the ThunderCat's home and tried out, Lord Claudus seen something special in the young man, even though he knew the Panther was a bit too young to try out, the sword had already let the king know it's opinion of the young panther. It was also around that time that Panthro met the newly anointed ThunderCat Tygra, the two quickly became friends, Tygra was the only one he told what happened during the last mutant raid. With time and training, Panthro became the fierce warrior he was today.

A smirked crossed his face when the doors to the control room opened, he didn't need to turn around to know who entered, he had sensed the lioness's presents as she walked down the hall.

"Thought you'd be sleeping," he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"no. couldn't sleep," Leanna said walking up behind him and planting a kiss on top of his bald head then sat in the empty chair beside him. "What's wrong," she asked looking at him.

"Nothing, why?" he answered without looking at her.

"You seemed troubled by something" she said moving closer.

"Really…there's nothing wrong," He said finally looking at her.

"Then why do you have pain in your eyes," she said cocking a brow.

The panther grumbled, he hated she was so sensitive to his moods, she seemed to know when something was bothering him and as hard as he tried, he couldn't hide anything from her. "Nothing to worry your pretty head about," he smiled.

The lioness looked at him and scowled then sighed, "ok…you don't want to talk about it…I respect that," she said knowing it was no good to push the issue any further, as much as she loved the big cat, there were times she wanted to give him a good throttling, especially when he was in his stubborn mode.

But she had an idea; right now she was facing Panthro, the warrior. She need to get to the man behind the cat, she smiled sweetly and got up and moved a few steps and plopped her self down on his lap, "what time is your shift finished?" She asked running her fingertip along the outside of his ear.

"In a couple of hours," He answered trying to keep his composure.

"Aww that long…what are we going to do to the pass the time?" She smiled mischievously.

"I have work to do. Sorry," Panthro said coldly and gentle lifted the lioness off his lap.

"Oh, OK," She said confused and a bit hurt, he had never pushed her away before, "I'll let you get back to work then," she said walking towards the door, then stopped, "love you panther," she said. When he didn't respond she lowered her head and walked out the door.

The lioness went down to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk, when she neared the door she seen the kitchen light was already on and wondered who would be there this time of night; she knew everyone else would be sleeping.

When she went in Lion-O was sitting at the table, "Another night hawk," the lioness smiled.

"Yeah…my shoulder was aching and I couldn't sleep," Lion-o shrugged, "What are you doing up".

"Couldn't sleep either," she said going over to the cupboard and taking out a small pot, "thought a glass of warm milk might help me sleep," she said setting it on the stove and going to the cooler.

Lion-O never said anything he just stared at her, "what!" she snapped turning around.

"Huh…nothing," He said.

"Your looking at me funny…what's going on," she asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Do you remember anything of what happened at the cabin," Lion-O asked slightly shifting in his chair.

"Not much...why?" She asked pouring the milk into the small pot.

"Do you remember coming on to me?" he asked shyly.

Leanna nearly dropped the container of milk, "What!" she exclaimed, "I did not," she protested, "I would never do that".

"Yes. You did, or should I say Raven did," Lion-O nodded.

"But….I," she stammered, then realized why he gave her a funny look and why Cheetara hardly spoke to her during dinner, it also explained the panther sudden coldness "Lion-O…I'm sorry, what did she do".

"Nothing serious," He said, "but enough to raise questions".

"What kind of questions?" Leanna asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Well if you could be that flirtatious with me…what did you do when you were around Schwenk"?

"Absolutely nothing," Leanna nodded, "He wanted nothing to do with me in that aspect.. He knew better".

"Are you sure about that, considering you can't remember much of what happened," Lion-O replied cocking a brow.

"I'm positive. I Love Panthro too much to ever do something like that," Leanna scowled.

"What about Raven….does she feel the same way?" Lion-O asked.

"How dare you!" the lioness snapped, "I would Never hurt Panthro like that. And I don't like what you're accusing me of," She growled slamming the container of milk down on the counter and running out of the kitchen.

Lion-O sighed and plopped back down in the chair, things didn't go exactly as he planned, he had clearly upset her and that wasn't his intention, he just wanted to know if she was aware of anything Raven did. He sat and wondered how long it would be before Panthro showed up to bashed in his head for upsetting her.

The lioness stalked down the hallway fuming, "how dare he," she thought to herself, "Accusing me of being unfaithful". She was angry she didn't know where she was going until she felt the cool night air on her skin, she looked around and found herself standing inside the mouth of the large cat's head, she walked towards the edge and sat down and stared up at the stars, not only was she angry at the lion, she was also angry with herself, she only remember bits and pieces of the past few days. She could neither deny nor confirm Lion-O's accusations.

Panthro finished his shift and decided to go down to the kitchen for a light snack before he went to bed, when he walked in Lion-O was sitting at the table.

"Figured it wouldn't be long before you came to bash my head in," Lion-O sighed.

Panthro looked at him totally confused, "and I would do that why".

"Oh…you haven't seen Leanna in the past hour".

"Umm no…she's probably in bed, which is where I'm going after I get a snack," Panthro said going to the cooler.

"Umm, Panthro, there's something you should know," Lion-O cringed.

"What?" the panther replied taking a container of cold meat from the cooler.

"I upset your wife; I questioned her about what happened at the cabin," The lion nodded, "and I think I went a bit too far".

"Oh?..How so".

"I practically accused the woman of adultery," Lion-o said hanging his head.

"And what was her response," Panthro asked calmly.

"She denied everything; she said she has hardly any memory of what happened at the cabin. I want to know if she was aware of her actions when raven took over," Lion-o said.

"I could have answered that," Panthro said, "when Raven takes over, Leanna has no memory or control of herself, Raven completely takes her over".

"So…you're not mad at me?" Lion-O asked surprised.

"No…Because I was wondering the same thing," the panther sighed, "I know what Raven is like, I've had a few run in's with her, and when I seen her bite you, It got me thinking not some very nice thoughts; I know Lea would never do anything like that. But Raven on the other hand is a different story".

"I'm truly sorry Panthro…I really am," Lion-O nodded.

"It's ok," Panthro said, "I better go check on her".

"Alright, please tell her how sorry I am".

Panthro grabbed a few things before leaving the kitchen and went to his bed chamber, when he found it empty he knew where to find her, Leanna sat with her long legs drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees when she felt her mate approach.

"Come to make accusations too," she snorted staring straight ahead.

Panthro sighed and sat down beside her, he knew she was angry, "Lion-O said to say he was sorry for what he said," Panthro said setting a small bundle down beside him.

Leanna said nothing; she just kept looking straight ahead.

The panther reached down beside him and picked up a piece of ripe birble fruit, "here," he said holding it by the stem in front of her face, "it's your favourite," he said swinging it slightly back and forth.

She still never spoke as she quickly snatched it from his hand and took a bite, as she chewed he laid his head on her shoulder and looked up at her, "you're beautiful when your angry," he smirked. She just rolled her eyes; he looked at her and pouted, "Aaaannnna," he said quietly moving so he was directly in front of her.

She took another bit of the fruit and chewed staring straight into his amber eyes, "come on…smile…you know you want too," the panther said practically nose to nose with her. Still she just kept on chewing, "come on ….pookie". With that she stopped chewing and tried not to smile.

"Anyone ever tell you you're stubborn," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"Go pester someone else," she snorted.

"Anna," He smiled sweetly, "Snook'ems".

The lioness burst out laughing, "Snook'ems," she chuckled.

"Hey it got you to smile," He grinned.

"You have one very warped sense of humour," Leanna laughed.

"Woman, you don't know what I'd resort too in order to make you smile," he winked.

"Don't think I want to know either," she smirked. "Save that for the others".

"oh no…I have a reputation to up hold, how can I be known as Panthro the deadly if I'm making goofy faces to make my wife laugh…that would really scare off the mutants" he snorted.

"You mean like this, "the lioness said crossing her eyes and screwing up her face and sticking out her tongue, Panthro busted out laughing, "so, am I forgiven".

"Only if you promise NEVER to call me Snook'ems or Pookie, again," the lioness said dead serious.

"Aww," he pouted.

"You do and I will tell everyone about you shaving your head every morning in the shower as a sign of respect to your martial arts master and if you actually let it grow you'd have a thick black mane…or I'll tell them about the birthmark on your…" she smirked as the panther quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"You say one word woman, and I'll cut off your tongue," Panthro stated.

"Like I'm scared of you," she snorted and playfully punched his arm.

Panthro cocked a brow and stood, in one swift motion, he picked the lioness up and put her over his shoulder and gave her a playful smack on the rump before heading inside.

The next morning, the lioness slowly woke up, the first thing she noticed was a slight weight on her belly, she opened her eyes and seen a rather large lump under the blankets. She smirked and pulled the blanket back," umm exactly what are you doing," she chuckled looking at the panther who was facing her with his head resting lightly on her stomach , his ear resting on a spot just below her belly button.

"Listening," he grinned, "now, hush woman," he said closing his eyes and concentrating.

"To what? My stomach saying its breakfast time...feed me?" she questioned propping herself up slightly on her elbows.

"No….I can hear their heart beats and their moving around," he smiled

"Are you sure we're not making a mistake by bringing these cubs into this world? ...I mean given who we are and what we do," Leanna asked.

The panther's eyes snapped open, the smile he had on his face was replaced by a frown, "where the hell did that come from,? "He asked getting very upset. "We already talked about this once".

"I know…but given the present circumstances," the lioness said." I mean they could be endanger… all the time, they would never be able to go out and play like normal children without fear of being kidnapped or killed".

"Believe me Anna…NOONE will EVER harm either one of my children, they get with in a hundred feet of them I will rip them apart with my bare hands and ask questions later," Panthro nodded.

"I know you will," she chuckled slightly and patted his cheek.

"So get that thought right out of your head," Panthro nodded and got up on his elbow and leaned over and kissed her softly.

The lioness giggled as the panther's lips traveled from her mouth to the tender part of her neck, his breath tickling the spot just below her earlobe, the sensation giving her goose bumps.

Then with out warning, he just went limp in her arms, his weight pinning her upper body to the bed," Panthro?" she questioned and tried to move, "Stop playing around, it's breakfast time".

But the big cat didn't move, "Pan…come on…stop playing," she said trying to push him off of her, she couldn't move him because he was dead weight, his 6ft3in , 250 pound body pinning her, 5ft10 in, 140 pound frame to the soft mattress.

Bending her knees she pushed using both her legs and arms and managed to push her mate off of her, "Pan, "she said feeling for a pulse and laying her head on his chest, his heart beat was as strong as always, and his breathing was regular, so what was wrong?.

"Panthro," she said patting his cheek. She nearly jumped when his eyes snapped open, "by the gods man…you scared me half to death," she said laying her head on his chest hugging him tightly.

"Sorry Pet" came a familiar voice.

Leanna gasped and raised her head and looked at her mate, "What did you say? "She asked slowly backing away.

"You heard me PET, "He smirked and grabbed her arm, "Going some where?".

"Schwenk," she said seeing the panther's eyes change from amber to cold steel grey.

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten me," He smirked.

"Why are you taking over my husband's body," She asked.

"What a better way to execute my revenge," he laughed, "and if you want to stop me I guess you'll have to kill me," He smiled and leaned closer, " and it looks like you'll have to kill your panther after all to get to me".


	4. Chapter 4

Schwenk's revenge

Schwenk's revenge

Chapter 4

By Leanna

"You leave him the hell alone," the lioness growled as her eyes turned jet black.

"Ah there you are," Schwenk smiled, "I was wondering when you'd show up….see I know your weakness".

"I have no weakness, "Raven spat.

"Oh but you do…and it's this panther…you can't harm him even if you had too…but that don't mean I can't" He smirked sitting up keeping his grip on the lioness's arm, "He's very strong," Schwenk noted looking at his arms, "so this is what it feels like to be a cat huh".

"Look I repaid my debt to you, you have your own body" Raven said.

"But I like this one better," Schwenk replied flexing muscles.

"Where's Panthro…what have you done with him?" Raven asked.

"Oh blue man is still here…he's just…sleeping," Schwenk smirked, "you know I can access his memories….all of his memories," he said looking the lioness up and down.

"Creep," she huffed and tried to pull out of his grasp.

In a flash the panther's strong hand was around her throat, "Careful pet," Schwenk warned, "I can do a lot of damage being in his body".

"All your going to accomplish is to piss him off more…you ever see that panther pissed….not pretty," Raven smirked, "bad temper...extraordinary strength…makes for a bad combo".

"What is he going to do…beat himself up," Schwenk snorted.

"No he'll rip all your limbs from your body and shove them up your ass when he sees you," Raven winked.

"I'm not in a hurry to leave your blue man," Schwenk nodded, "now be a nice kitty or your find his body laying at the bottom of the lair steps…tell me, a fall from the cat's head would kill him, right?"

The lioness just glared at him.

"Now, let's get up and go see the others," he smirked and let go.

The lioness wrapped the sheet around her body and grabbed her clothes on the way to the bathroom.

"Remember….not one word," Schwenk warned as he dressed, when he picked up the panthers shoulder spikes a puzzled look crossed his face.

Raven looked at him and cocked a brow, "problem?" she asked.

Schwenk didn't answer, he just scratched his head. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything," Raven snorted, "because you'll give yourself away because you can't even dress yourself".

"Help me with this," Schwenk barked pushing the shoulder spikes towards her.

The lioness smirked and took them from his hand.

Once dressed the two went down to breakfast, as usual the breakfast table was a buzz activity, Snarf was going around the table pushing a cart full of food, stopping at each chair and filling up each plate, he was a firm believer that a ThunderCat had to have a full breakfast in order to be efficient, of course a few teased and said the snarf was just trying to make them fat.

"There you two are," Lion-O smiled as the panther and lioness walked into the kitchen, "Leanna…about last night, I".

"It's ok Lion-O," Leanna nodded cutting him off, "I would have done the same thing if it was me," She said taking her seat.

"I'm just glad your panther here didn't rip off my head," The lion smirked.

"Still might," Schenk answered and sat, "the day's still young".

The lioness gave him a sharp kick to the shin under the table; "he's just kidding Lion-O...aren't you" she glared at the panther.

"Yeah," was all he said and dove into his breakfast.

Lion-O just gave the lioness an odd look, Leanna shrugged and started to eat.

Schwenk glanced up from his plate and looked at each ThunderCat. How easy it would be to destroy everyone and everything in the room with just a wave of his hand, however, he wanted to study these cats, he wanted to know what went on behind the walls of cat's lair.

After breakfast the ThunderCat's one by one left the table, all accept the panther, as the lioness stood he grabbed her wrist, "remember what I said pet…one slip up and blue man is a big ugly stain at the bottom of the steps".

Leanna pulled her arm away and started to leave, Schwenk stood and grabbed her again, "how about a good-bye kiss…you know like you do every morning before your Pan goes to work ," he grinned pulling her against him.

The lioness growled and slapped him hard across the face, "I would rather kiss Mumm-ra's sagging wrinkled arse then you," she huffed.

Despite the stinging of his cheek he smirked and grabbed the back of the lioness's head and kissed her hard. She yelped as he bit her lip. He looked at her and winked, then left.

"You ok?" Snarf asked suddenly appearing behind Leanna.

"Oh…Snarf...I...I didn't see you there," the lioness said quickly wiping the blood from her lip.

"I came in to clean the table off," He said pushing the empty cart infornt of him, "Everything ok?"

"Yes…Everything is fine," she said quietly and left the dining room.

Snarf watched her go, he knew something wasn't right, he had seen the exchange between Panthro and Leanna, and he knew they ever acted that way towards each other. He just shrugged and started clearing off the table.

Since the lioness was now on light duty she knew she had to do something to make the day go faster, she decided to go down to the food stores and take inventory.

Lion-O and Tygra had gone out on patrol and Cheetara went for her morning run as well as her patrol, the twins had gone to the tower of omens to pick up a few medial supplies leaving Myra to man the control room. Panthro was suppose to be down working in the hanger on the feliner II.

Myra ran her scans then sat back and picked up her favourite cup of herbal tea that Snarf had brought up a few minutes before and took a sip. The tigress smiled as the semisweet brew touched her tongue, she turned her head slightly as the doors to the control room opened and shut.

"Hello Myra," Schwenk smiled at her.

"Hello Panthro, "the tigress nodded, "Finished work already?" she asked.

"Just taking a break," he nodded and sat down in the chair beside her, "so you up here all by yourself?"

"Yes….for now anyway, Tygra and Lion-O are out and won't be back for a few more hours, but Cheetara should be back shortly," She answered taking another sip of her tea, "Leanna down in the food stores doing inventory ".

"Looks like I have you all to my self then," He smiled at her.

Myra just gave him an odd look, "what does that suppose to mean?"

"You know," he said moving closer, "I always did have a thing for stripes," he smirked looking the young tigress over.

Myra just blinked at him "umm…Panthro…did you hit your head or something?" she asked suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She backed away as the panther leaned forward and inhaled her scent, "you smell very nice," he said almost in a purr.

"What are you playing at panther? "Myra growled and stood.

"Why should Tygra have you all to himself?" Schwenk asked and stood, "Come here stripes," he grinned and made a grab for the tigress.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Panthro?" Myra growled dodging his grasp.

"Just want to have some fun," he winked.

"That's what you have a mate for. Remember Leanna…Lioness...long black hair...legs that go one forever….the love of your life," Myra said glancing towards the control room door.

"Oh I remember the little tart," Schwenk smirked and grabbed Myra's arm.

"Tart," Myra glared, "sorry but I don't know what's gotten into you…but your going to stop this right now," she growled and brought her knee up. Schwenk howled as the tigress's knee painfully connected with his groin. He fell to a heap on the floor.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Schwenk's Revenge

Schwenk's Revenge

Chapter 5

By Leanna

Schwenk slowly and painfully got to his feet, "now that wasn't called for," he hissed trying to ignore the dull ache that now resided in his lower regions.

"No….I don't know what's gotten into you Panthro…but this isn't you," Myra said holding her staff. If the big cat so much as blinked the wrong way she would use what ever force she felt necessary to stop him.

Schwenk just looked at her and smirked," What? ...I can't admire a beautiful woman….is it against the ThunderCat code?"

"I think you better go back to work now," Myra said somewhat shaken.

The panther looked at her and emitted a low growl as he walked passed her, as soon as he was out she locked the control room door and ran to the comms, "Tygra," Myra said trying to keep her voice calm, " you have to come home now".

"Myra….What's wrong?" Tygra asked sensing something was wrong.

"I'll explain once you get home, Please…..Hurry".

Schwenk was already bored, he needed find something to entertain himself, he could have gone down to the hanger and messed with all the equipment and vehicles down there, but that was too easy. He wanted a challenge, he walked down the long hallway and peered into the first door he came across and found himself inside a gym," So you guys work to have bodies like this, and here I though all that muscle came naturally". He walked over to a weight bench and looked at the rows of heavy weights, "hmmm. Wonder how strong this body really is," he thought to himself and started loading some of the weights onto a thick steel bar.

Once Tygra and Lion-O reached the hanger, they quickly ran up to the control room to find Myra. Tygra was surprised when he found the door bolted shut," Myra, "he called on the comms, "Open the door".

The door quietly slid open, "Myra?" Tygra said looking around the room as he and the lion went inside.

"Tygra!" Myra half shouted throwing herself into the tigers waiting arms.

"Myra….what's wrong? What happened?" he asked feeling her slightly tremble.

The tigress quickly explained what happened with Panthro. "WHAT!" Tygra replied shocked. Then the normally calm tigers expression changed, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, without a word he whipped around and stormed out the control room door with the tigress and lion on his heals.

"Tygra, Wait!" Lion-O called catching up with him, "now think about this before you act, you know yourself Panthro wouldn't do something like that".

"Are you calling Myra a liar? " Tygra snapped.

"No, of course not…I'm just saying this isn't like Panthro," Lion-O nodded.

"That's what so strange," Myra agreed, "but it happened".

"Well, I'm getting to the bottom of it, "Tygra growled and went to find the panther.

"What are you doing?" Leanna asked from the doorway of the gym.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Schwenk snorted. "Not very bright are you?"

"Neither are you…your going to injury yourself," The lioness said walking in.

"Not my body, so I really don't care," Schwenk shrugged and lay back on the bench and took the heavy bar that was weighted down with weights and lifted it off the hooks.

"Well it's my mate's body and he takes excellent care of it and he also doesn't do stupid things like lift weights without a weight belt on," Leanna said putting her hands on the bar as Schwenk held it over his head.

"Wha…What are you doing," he asked as she leaned her weight on the already heavy weights.

The lioness just smirked and pushed down. "Are you crazy?" Schwenk groaned as he felt the muscles in his lower back protest.

She looked at him and gave him an evil grin, "YOU!" Tygra snapped suddenly appearing in the doorway. Leanna's head shot up" Me?" she asked confused.

"No…not you….HIM," Tygra growled pointing to the panther.

The lioness looked down and gave Schwenk a "what did you do?" look, Leanna quickly helped him place the weights back on the hooks, "what do you want Tygra?" Schwenk snorted and sat up.

The tiger glanced at the lioness, "Leanna…I wish to speak to your mate alone".

"No…what ever you have to say to him you can say in front of me," Leanna nodded

"You and I have been friends for many years Panthro…how could you do this?" Tygra fumed quietly.

"I have no idea what you're going on about," Schwenk said and stood

"Myra told me what happened when you came into the control room," The tiger said glancing at Leanna.

The lioness had sinking feeling, "Tygra….what happened?"

"I was only joking around," Schwenk said quickly.

"Well she didn't take it as a joke," Tygra scowled.

"Calm your stripes," Schwenk snorted then gave the lioness a warning glance.

Lion-O stood back beside Myra and just watched, something nagged at him in the back of his mind, this whole situation didn't seem right.

"I'm sure it was just all an innocent misunderstanding," Leanna said trying to defuse the situation.

Tygra gave her "you have to be kidding me look".

"Ok...what's really going on?" Lion-O asked, he knew something was not right.

Leanna looked at the ThunderCat lord wanting to tell him, but she knew if she did, Schwenk would carry out his threat, "nothing," She said quietly.

Lion-O walked closer, "look me in the eye and say that Leanna," he said stopping in front of her.

The lioness looked up at the lion and looked into his amber eyes, she couldn't lie to him even if she tried, she knew her mate would want her to tell them what was going on, "I…..It's not Panthro…Schwenk has taken over his body," Leanna explained quickly.

Lion-O looked over at the panther, now it all made sense, Tygra moved to grabbed Schwenk, "back off stripes," Schwenk growled and punched the tiger in the face and bolted for the door

"STOP HIM!" Leanna shouted and took chase.

"Whoa there Lea," Myra said grabbing the lioness's arm.

"Myra...you don't understand…he's going to kill him" Leanna said pulling away and once again ran after Schwenk.

"Leanna," Lion-O said catching up to the woman, "what do you mean"

"Schwenk is going to hurl Panthro's off the cat's head," Leanna said panicking.

"Great Jaga," Lion-O replied, "come on Tygra".

The two men ran as fast as their legs could go, by the time the two had reached the stair case to the outer door of the cat's head. Schwenk had made it to the door. The two ThunderCats took the stairs three at a time. By the time they reached the door, Schwenk stood at the edge of the cat's mouth. "Not one step further or blue man goes splat," Schwenk smirked and glanced over his shoulder, "it's a very long way down…I can't die…but he can".

"You don't want to do this Schwenk," Lion-O said taking a step closer. "You'll make very powerful enemies if any harm comes to that panther".

"Oh? Like you," he laughed.

"Us, plus a few thousand lion and panther clansmen," The lion nodded taking another step.

"Enough of this," Schwenk said and stood on the ledge and held his arms out from his sides like a diver getting ready to do a back flip.

"NOOO!" Leanna screamed.

"Stay back, Lea," Lion-O warned, "don't give him a reason to jump".

"Myra, take her out of here," Tygra nodded, "we'll handle this".

"Come Lea, they won't let anything happen to Panthro," the tigress said softly, "Panthro, wouldn't want you to be stressed...it's not good for the cubs".

The lioness looked at Schwenk," Any harm comes to my mate and so help me…I will make the last time I killed you seem like a tiny scratch" She hissed.

"Love that fire," Schwenk smirked and leaned back, "Time to go," he winked and allowed the panther's body to fall backwards.

It was the lioness's scream that woke Panthro, he opened his eyes in time to see the mouth of the cat's head suddenly getting further away, and that's when he realized he was falling. Both Tygra and Lion-O jumped into action, Tygra wrapped the end of his whip around the bottom metal fang and jumped after the panther, Lion-O quickly thrust his hand into the claw shield and embedded one of the claws into the metal and jumped off the end.

"come on," Leanna shouted dragging Myra towards the stair case, as the two women ran down to the main entrance, Tygra had grabbed Panthro's ankle, "got you" Tygra nodded holding on tight. "Me too," Lion-O said as he grabbed Panthro's' arm.

"Get ready to stop," Tygra said as he slowed their decent by controlling the feed of his whip.

By the time the three came to a stop and were safely on the ground, but Myra and Leanna has come out of the front entrance and were running down the steps.

"You ok, Panthro?" Lion-O asked giving the claw shield a quick tug releasing the embedded claw from above.

"Yeah…think so," Panthro said confused, "Do I want to know how the hell I got up there and in this dilemma?"

"Apparently, Schwenk took over your body," Tygra nodded freeing his whip.

"Son of a bitc," Panthro growled but was cut off as the lioness launched herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, nearly knocking him off his feet. "It's ok love…I'm alright," He said wrapping his arms around her, feeling her whole body shake. She didn't answer she just clung to him tighter and buried her face into his shoulder.

"You scared the living crap out of us," Myra said breathless, "I nearly had a heart attack".

"I don't remember a thing," Panthro said, "Lea, honey…your crushing me," he wheezed putting his hand on her arms trying to get her to let go.

The lioness released her leg and stood, "I'm sorry ...I was so scared, "she sobbed against his chest.

"I know...but I'm ok," Panthro smiled and stroked her long ebony hair.

"I don't like this, "Lion-O said scratching his chin, "If Schwenk can take over Panthro's body. That means he's capable of taking over any of us".

"Maybe he won't show up for a while, "Tygra nodded, "he's proved his point…he wants to terrorize us first...he's going to make us wait before he shows himself again".

To be continued in a new series.


End file.
